Big Family 2: Fans vs. Favorites
Lucky: Ten fans mixed with eight favorites can bring another season full of drama! Welcome to Big Family 2: Fans vs. Favorites! Houseguests: Favorites: #Raven - Zannabanna #Lady Marmalade - Zannabanna #Cher - Angie98 #Selena - Angie98 #Corey - Conker511 #Nathan - Boomerangfish #Liam - NanoPower512 #Sharky - Creatoroflocalcartoons Fans: #Lily - LxJ #Lara - LxJ #Sheamus - RR44 #Patrick - Creatoroflocalcartoons #Miami - Liamliamliam #Zane - Liamliamliam #Robin - Sound #Chimaroj - Sound #Firey - RR44 '''Evicted - Day 1 #Matthew - NanoPower512 '''Evicted - Day 1 Table: Day 1 Living Room '''Lucky: Hello, Houseguests and welcome to the Big Family house. The ten of you are all fans, but a few more will be joining you tomorrow. The HOH challenge will begin soon, but you may chat here for the time being. Kitchen Backyard Diary Room HOH Bedroom '''HOH - Lily Bedroom 1 '''Beds for: Chimaroj, Firey and Lara Chimaroj: Ha my bed *go and lay on his bed* wonder who are my room made *looks at a piece of paper and see Lara's name* sigh, she better not be disrespectfull. Bedroom 2 Beds for: Lily, Matthew, and Miami Bedroom 3 '''Beds for: Patrick and Robin Bedroom 4 '''Beds for: Sheamus and Zane Have-Not Room '''Have-Nots: Chimaroj, Miami, Lara, and Robin HOH Challenge '''Lucky: Hello, newbies! For this first HOH challenge, you must answer questions about last season. The first person to three points becomes the new HOH, chooses four have-nots and nominates three Houseguests for eviction. Question #1: Who won last season? Robin: Liam. Lucky: Robin gets the point. Question #2: Who won the first HOH last season? Robin: Cher. Sheamus: Cher. Firey: Cher. Lily: Cher Lara: Cher Lucky: Robin, Sheamus, Firey, Lily, and Lara all get a point. #3: Who came in second last season? Lily: Nathan Lara: Nathan Lucky: Lily and Lara get a point. #4: Who was the first jury member? Lily: Spongebob Lara: Spongebob Lucky: Lily and Lara get another point. This is the tiebreaker question for Lily and Lara only. #5: Which duo won the Duo HOH last season? Lily: Spongebob and Jonathan Lara: Marmalade and Spngebob Lucky: Congratulations, Lily, you are the first HOH of the season! After HOH Challenge Lily: Thanks Guys i'm so happy ;) Lucky: Lily, first off, who do you choose to be Have-Nots, but a Have-Not cannot be nominated? Lily: I choose to Have-Nots Lara, yeah she cannot be nominated Lucky: You must choose three more people. Lily: Miami,Robin,Chimaroj Lucky: Which three Houseguests do you choose to nominate? Lily: Zane,Matthew,Patrick Lucky: Okay. Competing in the veto competition will be Lily, Zane, Matthew, Patrick, Chimaroj, and Robin. It will begin in a few hours... Veto Competition '''Lucky: In this veto, you must climb the rope (5 lines) and ring the bell (1 line). Pretty simple! Only Lily, Zane, Matthew, Patrick, Robin, and Chimaroj can compete. Lily: *climbs the rope* (1) Chimaroj: *climbs the rope* Robin: *climbs the rope* Lily: *climbs the rope* (2) Chimaroj: *climbs the rope* Robin: *climbs the rope* Lily: *climbs the rope*( 3) Lucky: How long does it take for a few teens to climb a rope? Lily: if no one write..i can't.............. Lucky: If I write, you can write again. Lily: *climbs the rope*( 4) Lucky: Finally! Lily: *climbs the rope* (5) Lucky: Now I know not to do this challenge anymore! Lily: *rings the bell* Lucky: Congratulations, Lily, you have won the Power of Veto. Would you like to use your power? Lily: Yes !! Lucky: On who? Lily: ehm.....i changed my idea....i don't want to use my pov... Lucky: You already said you wanted to use it. You must take someone off the block. Lily: Ok..on Zane.. Lucky: Zane is off the block. Now who do you nominate as a replacement? Firey or Sheamus. Lily: Firey Eviction Ceremony Lucky: Matthew, Firey, and Patrick are nominated for eviction. You may vote for one person in the confessionals. At the end, the two people with the most votes will be evicted. The HOH and the nominees cannot vote. Lara: Matthew Robin: Matthew Chimaroj: Matthew Sheamus: Matthew. Zane: Matthew. Miami: Matthew Lucky: With a vote of 6-0-0, Matthew, you have been evicted from the Big Family house, but one more person must go so Lily, since you are the HOH, who would you like to evict, Firey or Patrick? Lily: i'm sorry but i have to say Firey Lucky: Firey is evicted too. Now only eight of you remain, but maybe eight favorites will join the game... Maybe... Keep chatting below until tomorrow! Day 2 Living Room '''Lucky: Good morning Houseguests! There are only 16 of you so... Oh wait... I would like to introduce the eight favorites that will be joining you! Cher, Sharky, Raven, Lady Marmalade, Corey, Selena, Nathan, and last seasons winner, Liam! How does it feel to be back, guys? Kitchen Backyard Diary Room Corey: This is new? Well I Hope Nathan Wants to Aliance D: HOH Bedroom Bedroom 1 Bedroom 2 Bedroom 3 Bedroom 4 Have-Not Room HOH Challenge '''Lucky: In this HOH challenge, we will be playing a Big Family fan-favorite, Big Family Platform Push. You must push everyone off the platform (3 lines per person). The last person standing becomes the new HOH! Being the last HOH, Lily cannot participate. Corey: *Pushes Liam* Lucky: Let's go wimps! Puuussshhhh!!! Corey: *Pushes Liam* Robin: *pushes Liam off* Chimaroj: *pushes Sheamus* Corey: *Pushes Sheamus* Chimaroj: *pushes Corey* Robin: *pushes Corey* Corey: *Pushes Sheamus off* Plz Dont Hurt Me D: Robin: I have to puch someone off *pushes Corey* Liam, Sheamus, and Corey have been pushed off. Miami: *Pushes Robin* Zane: *Pushes Robin* Robin: I don't push girl *Pushes Nathan* Chimaroj: *pushes Nathan* Miami: *Pushes Robin* Zane: *Pushes Nathan* Robin and Nathan have been pushed off. Chimaroj: *pushes Raven* Miami: *Pushes Raven* Zane: *Pushes Raven* Raven has been pushed off. Category:Current